Long Lost
by Kyle107
Summary: Ike, Marth and Roy are on the hunt for something. Roy eventually gives up. What are they looking for? Will they successfully find it? Read and find out! Oneshot, more like a drabble. First fic...


First POSTED fic YAY! Anyway, if you clicked this fic then surely you must've read the summary. What's that? You haven't read the summary yet and you clicked this link anyway? THEN GO TO YOUR MOUSE, MOVE IT ON TOP OF THE GREEN OR BLUE ARROW POINTING LEFT, CLICK IT, READ IT, AND THEN GO CLICK THE ARROW POINTING RIGHT GOT IT??? Good :)! ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclamer: I don't own Super smash Brothers or it's characters and stuff like that.

"Ugh, where is it? I've been looking for it FOREVER."

"Just give it up Roy, you'll never find it."

"Yeah, I'm with Marth, you can't find anything. Remember the time Young Link and Ness hid your sword? You couldn't fight for days..."

"Well excuuuuuuse me princess, at least I'm trying. You two on the other hand are just sitting on your beds, doing a thing called NOTHING."

It was a sunny afternoon and everything was all in peace, except for one area. The Fire Emblem residence.

"Ugh, we are doing something you idiot." Ike stated.

"Oh yeah, what?" Roy said as he continued to scroll down the Super Smash Brothers archive.

"We're criticizing you!" said Ike with a grin.

Yup, they lost something alright, but what? Well it's pretty obvious if you read this clearly so far. Or is it?

"Forget this scavenger hunt. I'm not gonna try anymore. If you two still wanna, go ahead, I'm not stopping you."

...

Everything in the room was silent, except for the sound of the clicking mouse.

"Umm... Roy?" Marth started slowly.

"Yeah, what?"

"Aren't you going to get off the computer?"

"No..." Roy replied in slight confusion. "I went on this very computer to read a fic. All I've read so far is summaries of fics. I ain't getting off till a read a decent one."

Marth and Ike just stared at Roy like he was some freak...Scratch that, Marth and Ike were staring at him because he was a freak...to them right now anyway.

"What? I can't read anything on the computer anymore? Is it illegal now? Well I'm sorry then, geez"

Marth and Ike stared at each other and back at Roy. They both knew what to do. Marth started for the door and successfully exited to the cafe. Ike followed behind him. Their mission: Get food and eat it.

hr

_Later on..._

At this point, Roy was still alone, apparently Marth and Ike went to play Mario Kart DS with Pit and Red. Surprisingly, Marth was winning :D. While they were doing that, Roy was smashing a few random numbers to jump to that page.

"Boring, boring and BORING"

_SMASH click scroll SMASH click scroll SMASH click scroll_

Roy was reading the summaries for all of the fics he was passing through. Midway through the hunting he stopped putting in random numbers and just went further and further into the archive page by page.

Roy was still reading one of the summaries over and over.

"This sounds AWFULLY familiar..."

He clicked on it and read a few words of the beginning. Sure enough, it was the one he was looking for.

Roy froze for a minute or so and didn't breath. After that minute, he fell off the chair and onto the ground he went. When he got back up he froze again and finally shouted:

"I AM A GOD!!!!"

And then everyone came rushing after. Well, everyone as in Marth, Ike, Pit and Red.

"WHAT HAPPENED? DID YOU FIND IT? DID SONIC GET BANNED FROM BRAWL?"

hr

At the same time, Sonic muttered to himself.

"I feel like beating Marth up now for some reason...well whatever"

Sonic shrugged it off and made it a mental reminder.

hr

_BACK TO ROY_

"Um...okay, I'm not answering that one about Sonic but I FOUND IT YES I DID AND I WASN'T EVEN TRYING I AM A GOD! :D"

Marth and Ike ran over to the computer and shoved Roy off the chair while Pit and Red just stood there...

"OMG HE REALLY DID FIND IT! :D"

"OMG YOU'RE A GOD!"

"I KNOW I'M A GOD NOW HELP ME UP"

"Oops hehe, uh sorry about that" Ike said while raising a hand out to help him.

"Terribly sorry Roy" Marth said while doing the same thing.

Eventually Roy got up and all three of the Fire Emblem characters grabbed a chair from their pockets (wait what?) and placed it near the desk. They three sat down and read it until it was a quarter to four am. At that point, they were asleep in their chairs.

Now what happened to Red and Pit you ask? Well...they went on Marth's bed and fell asleep when it was 12:30am talking about who knows what. They starved though and ate some snowman poop (in other words marshmallows) that they found under Marth's mattress.

In the end, the long lost fic was FOUND, YAY, but it was by accident and that explains why Roy is a god :D!

**THE END**

hr**  
**

HOW WAS IT HUH? HUH? DIDJA LIKE IT HUH? HUH? IF YOU LIKED IT THEN REVIEW! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT THEN LEAVE. AND OMG DID YOU KNOW THE PART ABOUT LOSING THE FIC WAS REAL??!?!?!?!?!?!? OH HAPPY DAY :D.

...Can you see the hr bars? If you can, great! If you can't, pm me, please.


End file.
